


Bon appétit

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Entry for the 13th day of the Everybody wants Leo's Challenge: OT4 dayLeo tries to cook again
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Bon appétit

Mikey looked at the goo on his plate. He couldn’t do this, not again and from over his spoon, he looked at his brothers. Considering how Don was taking long swigs of coffee, Mikey guessed he hoped that the bitter coffee taste would enough impregnate his taste buds to not taste Leo’s last attempt to chili con carne.

Raph looked about to either cry or flip the kitchen table. It must be said that it was the fifth day in a row they were eating chili. Leo had declared he wouldn’t stop trying until he mastered this recipe. He also added he won’t ever pardon the person who would try to make him abandon it before the blessed day he succeeded to do this difficult meal. Raph looked as though he was trying to hide the fact he was crying or holding back, evident by the hand in front of his face. So far, he had tried to keep his temper in check; Casey’s farm kitchen wasn’t a good place to make a scene. 

“I made dessert too,” Leo exclaimed. “Brownies. I used an instant mix to be sure to not fail, this time,” he added, grinning. “Bon appétit!”

Leo seemed very confident, but they knew better. It was pointless to even taste it. Just by looking at it, Mikey could tell they were burned on the outside -the lingering smoke in the kitchen gave it away- and raw on the inside. He could tell what occurred in the kitchen without Leo explaining it to him. First, Leo didn't use a measuring cup and he had just added water until it felt like enough. Then he had forgotten to add oil or didn’t put some on purpose because it was fat. Then, Leo had decided to do more brownies on an impulse sure it would be delicious and had added a second instant mix in the pan. He had set over to a higher temperature considering he had added brownie instant mix and then, forgot to set the timer and had opened the oven in a panic when the alarm went off again.

Mikey’s eyes flipped to the calendar. How long could you live without a proper meal? Leo had kicked Mikey out of the kitchen five days ago, saying he felt restless and needed to do something with his energy. Training and meditation weren’t working anymore and Leo had declared he needed to learn to cook since it was the only thing he couldn’t do properly. Since then, Mikey wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, Leo snapping he could read by himself a recipe since he had taught Mikey how to read. Mikey had tried to argue that reading skills had nothing to do with it, but an angry Leo with an apron had kicked him out. Since then, they were eating each day the same thing:

Pancakes with fresh orange juice for breakfast, vegetable soup with grilled cheese for lunch, and chili and a brownie for supper.

And even if Mikey had no idea how Leo could do it, Leo managed to give them either raw or burned food every fucking time. The soup was either tasting nothing at all or something that Raph had compared to ‘horse sweat.’

Since then too, Don had cut out the link from the alarm to the fire station to not arise attention on a bi-daily occurrence. 

Of course, after the first chili disaster, they had wondered what was happening in Leo’s mind. It could be a lot of things, Don had suggested. Mourning had been the first idea. Master Splinter’s death, even peaceful and easy to expect had done a number on each of them. But it was now old for almost a year. Why this sudden change in Leo’s behavior? He had first been reckless, hunting down the Foot like they were responsible for Splinter’s death when age was the only reason. Leo had turned so merciless, on a killing spree, that he had earned to get chased down too, the bounty on his head huge enough to raise the Titanic. Even Raph had suggested they took a break and that was a testimony about how bad it was.

They have been hidden on Casey’s farm for over a month now. Don had suggested they would clean up and take care of any repairs on the farm to thank. They had thrown himself in this project and now, well, until Casey needed a ballroom, they have nothing else to do than enjoy the time and rest.

Laying back had never been Leo, but the leader could do many things to enjoy his time without using his brother like they were guinea pigs for his detestable cuisine. 

“It’s Monday!”Mikey exclaimed suddenly, blessing the vegetarian trend for the first time in his life. “It means no-meat!” Raph gave him the most grateful look ever. 

Leo looked miserable and all the three brothers looked away. They had silently agreed since this new housewife obsession had started to try to spare Leo’s feelings the best they could. They had survived by raising up at night to steal cookies so far but last night Mikey had been caught with a red hand by Leo who couldn’t sleep. It was something they had all noticed: the dark circles under the Fearless leader’s eyes. They could hear him too at night; Leo tossed in his bed restlessly. Mikey could guess the lack of sleep could explain a part of why Leo’s meal sucked so much. The leader's focus was off.

“Well, the brownies had no meat in them!” Leo replied eagerly. “You can eat them with a good conscience.”

Mikey heard a long, deep sigh and he shared a look with Donnie when he noticed who sighed. Of course, they both know it would happen soon. The moment Raph would snap. It was miraculous it didn’t happen yet.

“Meat or not it still tastes like shit!” he roared. He was starving and holding back for too long to play Mr. Nice Turtle. “Why can’t you accept already that you suck at this?” he wondered, hitting the table with his balled fist. “Even the great Leonardo can’t be perfect! So what if you can’t cook, ugh? You are good at plenty of things! If you really want to help in the damn kitchen, you can hunt with me! Or if wearing a polka dot apron is your new kink, you can just slice vegetables, for fuck sake!” he bellowed. “But I’m done eating saddle-like chili!” he decided, slamming his spoon on the table. “I’d rather eat a dick!”

For one moment an uneasy silence stretched in the kitchen. No one dared to look at Leonardo’s face and Mikey only raised his head when he heard the door slam.

Leo had left and Mikey could see from the door screen the leader heading toward the woods.

“Have you ever heard of tact?”Don asked Raph angrily. “Now, you have hurt his feelings!”

“So what? He hurts my damn stomach and yours three times a day!” Raph retorted. “It was the only way out! You were just too chicken to do it, both of you!”

Don ran his hand down his face but was too honest to deny it.

“Run after him, Mikey,”

“Why me?”Mikey exclaimed, distraught. Dealing with an emotional Leo was the kind of sensational thrill he wasn’t fond of. 

“Your opinion and your way to voice it would be probably more welcomed,” Don explained. “The fact is...Raph is right,” he admitted with a sigh. “We know he doesn’t mean anything bad by forcing us to swallow his cooking, but the truth is...his cooking and baking skills are not matching his leadership and swordsmanship ones...It’s…”Don was looking for a word expressing enough what he thought of Leo’s cooking. Something rare happened. Even Donatello’s extended vocabulary was at lost. “It’s awful,” he continued miserably. “Leo needs to be stopped on this crazy path but we need to know what had triggered this idea before he starts on a new whim.”

“We know why it started,” Raph retorted. “He lost his marbles when Master Splinter died.”

Don shook his head.

“I’m afraid it’s more complicated than that. That he went all rampage on criminals could be related to Master Splinter's death. But since we are here...there something else playing in the shadow.” Don seemed in deep thoughts. “You all know how bad Leo is about expressing his feelings. We should help him to open up to us. Now, he is even more upset and I know this is not something you like more than me.” 

“I’m gonna run after him,” Mikey decided, rushing to the door. “I will get to the bottom of this or I’m eating all the chili pot!”

He sprinted in the direction he saw Leo head in and it wasn’t long before he caught up to him.

“Hey, Leo! Wait for me, bro!”

Leo continued to walk but Mikey seized him by the wrist to spin Leo toward him. He was shocked when he saw the bloodshot eyes from his eldest brother. Was Leo actually crying? With the exception of Master Splinter’s death, he had never seen Leo cry. These brownies weren’t worth tears and Mikey was sure Raph would think the same. If Raphael knew Leo would cry, he would have sucked it up and eat the damn brownies as terrible they were. 

Mikey stretched his hand to reach Leo's but this one slapped it away.

“Why are you here?”Leo asked, distressed. “I’m not even good enough to feed you! Why would you run after such a useless brother like me.”

Mikey was about to make a joke about Leo should stop throwing himself a pity party, but he remembered he had promised to get to the bottom of the matter and so, he just sat and listen.

Indeed, Master Splinter wasn’t the main reason from Leo’s mania, only a trigger who let things escalated to this point. When Leo had been head of the family, the need to take care of them had pushed Leo to overdo himself, first by trying to protect them by killing whatever was a threat. He did great damage, indeed but it had given as effect they had to hide now. Leo had said he wasn’t regretting it since he was tired. He needed a break, Raph had been right but it was like Leo couldn’t. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, but he was always buzzing with some weird energy who keeps him awake at night and restless at daytime. It was worse since the beginning of Spring and it was like being useful to his brothers was the only thing able to relieved him a little.

Mikey had listened to Leo’s whole story with an attentive ear. It was making sense but he had no idea what to do with Leo’s confession. Anyway, it wasn’t something he could settle alone. Raph and Donnie were concerned as well. But he still needed to reply. 

“I’m sorry, Leo. Raph had been a jerk, but it was right for something. There is no need for you to do the cooking alone. You can still help me in the kitchen!” Mikey proposed. “You can help me to choose the dishes and then, cut the ingredients and…”

“I don’t want to be only a helper! This isn’t a purpose!” Leo snapped and Mikey blinked, swallowing his joke that last time he had seen such a reaction it was April’s being PMS. “I need to know I’m useful in a special way! But what can I do in an isolated house in the middle of nowhere?” he cried out. “I promised our father on his deathbed that I would take good care of you! I feel I’m failing! I’m only good to lead in battle and kill enemies! But there is no use for that here! There is no use for me at all!”

Leo was on the verge of hysteria and Mikey was badly impressed. He didn’t think it was so bad. Holy macaroni, he could bet even Don with his big brain suspected so much! 

“Okay, I get it, bro,” Mikey said with a soothing gesture. “You want to help us with something only you can do. I’m sure you can. Let me talk to our bros. Just take a walk and chill, meanwhile.”

Mikey returned to the farmhouse, pondering a lot. He doesn’t need to know about rocket science to get that Leo was again beating himself up, haunted by his self-esteem issues and his fear of failure. For Mikey, it was crystal clear that Leo only needed to accept he sucked in the kitchen, but he guessed he couldn’t convince Leo to drop it except if he managed to find a new useful hobby to Leo.

But indeed, at the farmhouse, there was little Leo could do. Raph and Don were doing the work around the house and vehicle maintenance. With his support tech job, Don was paying for the groceries and Raph was hunting too, something Leo didn’t appear to be eager to do. Don had suggested it was because Raph trapped mostly rabbits and Leo felt bad for Usagi even if Raph swore he didn’t do it on purpose.  
  
They have a vegetable garden that both Mikey and Donnie took care of. Maybe Leo could do too? Because there was nothing left, except if they left him all the cleaning to do, but it seemed unfair to Mikey since cooking was fun when cleaning wasn’t. This is why they had shared the cleaning chores. Leo had already the first floor to do, including their four bedrooms and the bathroom and was always washing the dishes. So, Leo was already doing the biggest share in clean up and in Mikey’s book it was enough, but it was like it didn’t count for the leader. Maybe it was because cleaning wasn’t requiring any specific skills. Leo would probably point this out if they offered him to do more. It wasn’t flatting his ego and his filling his need to be indispensable.  
  
In the farm house’s kitchen, Don and Raph were waiting for him. Mikey told them the whole story. When he was done, Donatello was deep in thought.

“Of course, Leo feels he doesn’t do enough,” he said, rubbing his chin. “This is not because he is incompetent but because his skills are no use here. Leo had been raised to lead a ninja team and to excel in a fight, not to be efficient in daily life. We all know that he is valuable, but since he can't prove it here…”Don trailed off.

“We need to find something only Leo could do to take care of us!”Mikey exclaimed. “It’s too bad we are all grown-up now because there was no one as good as Leo to console me when I got a nightmare.”

“Yeah,” Raph agree. “Too bad now your biggest issue in bed is a morning woodie.”

Don looked at Raph with such a grin plastered on his face that the hot head wondered what he had said was funny.

“That’s it!”Don exclaimed. “Eureka!”

Both Mikey and Raph stared at each other in confusion, not following Don’s train of mind.

“Leo would take care of our sexual needs.”

Raph had taken a swig of beer at the same moment. He spat it out, shocked.

“Come again?” he asked coughing and wiping his mouth.

“Leo would take care of our sexual needs. Instead of masturbating, Leo would lean us a hand or well...any part of his body. Don’t tell me it wouldn’t feel good?”Donnie asked, insisting. “Leo could visit us in our room and offer his service to be sure we get a good sleep.”

Raph seized Don’s mug to sniff it, obviously thinking there was alcohol in it. 

“You’re a crazy motherfucker, Don!” he exclaimed when he realized it was only black coffee. “Do you know that? As if...Leo would agree at this!”

The choice of wording was very telling. Both Mikey and Don caught the drift. Raph wasn’t refusing Don’s idea. He was protesting for Leo’s sake. Mikey started daydreaming. Being a mutant turtle sucked even more than Leo’s chili. They got urges that were keeping them fidgety and edgy. To the springtime to the end of the Summer, it was the worst. Mikey felt the urge to mate aching to his bones. But except his hand, nobody was willing to get close to his green bean. Mikey couldn’t blame humans. It was pretty huge by their standard. 

“Well, I know for sure this is the only thing I could need that I couldn’t do by myself. Leo is supple and has a great technique in anything physical. He had also an insane amount of stamina,” Don enumerated. “Besides, don’t tell me he isn’t cute. I noticed how you look at him when he wears his polka-dot apron. You would have your way with him right on the table.”

Raph flushed hard but didn’t deny it. Now that Mikey thought about it, it was indeed true Leo looked cute in his apron. 

“I’ve never heard such sick shit…”Raph muttered.

"Listen, Raph, you couldn't go to the tactician, because he's the one with the problem. Mikey's just going to insist we grin and bear these awful dinners. I'm the one you come to for borderline-insane genius ideas, and this is the only thing I've got that we haven't already tried,"  
Don stated, folding his arms. "Which would you rather do? Swallow your fears or swallow his horrible chili?"

“Of course, I will take the sex!” Raph snapped, waving his hands like a crazy puppet. “You’re not the only one being horny as fuck and damn tired of his own palm! And I’m no scared, for the record! But Leo has a word to say in this! You can’t make this decision he would whore himself up for him!”

“Of course, he has the absolute veto. Trust me.”

Mikey wasn’t sure at all about Donnie’s plan, but he knew for sure Don was never wrong and well, if he could convince Leo to play the Geisha, it would be pretty nice. So, he agreed to follow Donnie’s instruction. But just in case, he hid Leo’s katanas.

When Leo came back, they were all pretending to be engrossed in a TV show.

Mikey saw Leo glancing sadly at the kitchen table where his chili and brownies were cooling uneaten. Mikey felt his chest tightening. Poor Leo who was upset for nothing, but despite himself, he ogled Leo’s body. Don was right. After years of training, Leo has a hot booty and damn alluring limbs. Mikey’s whole body was tingling now. By his suggestion, Donatello had turned on a switch that would never turn off, now. 

“Hey, Leo! You are right on time! Raph and I had a disagreement and also need to validate a theory!”

Leo looked barely interested.

“What is about?” he asked without any eagerness.

“Raph said your chili taste like sweat too and I said he is exaggerating.” Leo was about to leave, even more upset by the insensitive comment but Don continued. “So, I was wondering if all the sweat has the same taste. There a belief about sweat and sperm tasting different depending on one’s diet. I need your help to find out by eating something not salty nor too sweet on us. I asked Mikey to do a Chantilly cream.” Don took a pause, to lick his lips. He was struggling to not let show his excitement too much. “You can lick the cream from us and tell us who ate sweets while you were gone.”

Leo froze like a deer on the highway and Mikey’s plastered grin did the same. For the first time in his genius’s life, Don had been wrong. Now, Leo would be not only upset but mad as fuck and probably live alone in the woods, far from his crazy pervy sibling.

“It’s for science,” Donnie added to show it wasn’t a sick fuck joke. “Besides...I’m pent up.”

How bold Donatello was impressed Michelangelo. Who would have guessed little Donnie had this in him? Mikey decided either Don was really starving or was really horny. Perhaps, both. 

Leo glanced up, but the gleam in his eyes vanished so quickly that Mikey wasn’t sure if he had seen right.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Leo’s tone was inquisitive. 

Mikey could tell Don was nervous and sweating bullets but he was obviously ready to take one for the team. He stopped watching them for a moment to glance at Raph. Playing hero was supposed to be Raph’s department but the hot head could only stare in amazement too and Mikey noted that Raph’s green eyes had a shimmer of expectation.  
  
The genius licked his lips before dropping his bomb.

“I mean I would appreciate a blowjob. It would help me to sleep and then, focus on my job at day time.”

Leo stayed still and the atmosphere turned incredibly tense. 

“Or…”Don was trailing off like he wasn’t anxious or anything and Mikey waited, gaping what would come from Donnie’s mouth. “I can ask Mikey to do it if you don’t want to help. You know what they say:'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.”

Mikey felt like he was watching ping pong and snapped his head to Leo. He wasn’t dumb, he knew Don used his name only as bait. It was a pure genius move. Don was pretending he really needed it and that for Mikey it wouldn’t be a problem to suck Don off. So either Leo was doing it or again, he would be the useless one at his eyes.

Don let his cock slide in the open and Mikey fidgeted, uncomfortable. Both Raph and he had now noticeable bulge in their lower shell. 

“I’m sure the one who ate the sweets is Mikey,” Leo said slowly. He was avoiding to answer and Mikey was worried it could just be over like that. “But, since you said I could help alleviate your stress, I’m willing to try it.”

Leo had his challenging gaze and Mikey got hard at the instant. It was it, Leo had accepted and it was maybe a one time deal and Leo would stop before he could get off, but still, his cock couldn’t help but twitch with excitement. Leo wasn’t the kind of guy who drops a duty before achieving it. 

“Mikey, get the Chantilly out.”

Don had to repeat his order for Mikey to move and Mikey tripped over twice in his hurry to get to the fridge.

Don shook the whipped cream bottle with force. He needed to look confident for this to work. He pressed the nozzle and spread the cream on his cock. 

They were all gaping, opening their mouth as Leo. Would he? Or would he not?

He did and Don’s loud moan when he was usually so quiet showed Leo was a natural in this new hobby. Slurping sounds filled the room and the air turned so thick that Raph looked like he was choking considering as red as a beet he was now. His cock was out, hard and swollen and a quick glance to his Mini-Mikey showed the youngest he was in the same state. 

Don had a long shiver like he was taken by a seizure and Leo backed off, wiping his mouth.

“Disgusting!” he gagged. “This was a mixed taste of sweet, bitter and salty!”

“Well, if you add burned, you will have an idea of what your cooking taste of,” Don snickered idly, too caught in his afterglow.

Leo raised an eye ridge.

“Loud talking for a guy who lasted less time than it takes for butter to melt in the microwave.”

“I told you; I was pent up!” Don muttered. “But I don’t mind training with you to improve my performance if you want to assist me,” he added with a smirk. “Besides, I’m sure these two won’t last any longer.”

“I’m sure as fuck I can do better than ya!”Raph exclaimed, already shoving his dick in Leo’s mouth who let him. “Come on Fearless give me all that ya got! Use this damn mouth of yours for something else besides bossing me around.”

The sun was up when Leo muttered he was hungry. Indeed, after a whole night of serving his brothers, he was drained. The brothers glanced between themselves. Would Leo try to do breakfast again?

“Waffle. With cinnamon. But not whipped cream, please.” Leo closed his eyes, stretching, nuzzling against Raph’s chest. “I don’t think I can sit. Bring me my breakfast here, Mikey.”

They shared a relieved smile.

“At your command, sir!” Mikey said, with a military stance before rushing to the kitchen, leaving Leo sandwiched between his two other brothers. 

“I hated it,” Leo murmured. His face expressed even more relief than his brother’s. Maybe he had wanted this for a while, Don mused.“But it pissed me off to not succeed.”

“You are a stubborn son of a bitch much more than me,” Raph agreed. “It was about time you dropped it! The only good thing about it was this cute apron of yours”

“My apron?” Leo murmured, confused while Don was stroking his tail. Then, he had a knowing smile. “Well, I guess I could still use it, just not in the kitchen, you know?” He raised his head, stiffing a little when two fingers breached him. “I’m content with the Dojo and the bedroom being my kingdom. If I try again to do something else than boiling water in the kitchen, please pounce into him until I snap out of it.”

Don has a quiet chuckle.

“I can do that as easy as pie.”


End file.
